


Remember

by LucretiaMyReflection (orphan_account)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Memory Loss, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, ZaDr, writing this as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LucretiaMyReflection
Summary: [ work in progress ]In which earth has been conquered (or so Zim thinks) and to impress the tallest he has captured Dib, gaining their respect. But he has a slight change of heart when he learns the tallest have erased Dib's memories and plan to kill the human...oh and not to mention hes defective. The tallest are actually messing with him.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Dib."

His name, that much he remembers. When he awakes he hears it, in a language so strange yet so familiar.

Its not English. Somehow, he doesn't understand what it is. He knows the language. But what is it called?

Dib opens his eyes.

He finds the room filled darkness and nothing else but two small lights, shining down at him. Wait. They aren't lights Dib realizes with a gasp. They are eyes. Something is looking at him.

Panic starts to kick in as he struggles to move his arms and legs. He can't get up. What the fuck is going on?

The lights blink. "His name is Dib."  
"Dib?" Asks a voice. Another speaks, sounding curious. "What's a Dib?"

There is more. He is not alone here. More are watching. How many? Who are they?

"Not human" he mouths to himself. This language, their voices, the owners of these blinking eyes aren't human.

Through the dark they move, looking him up and down, until their owners face is brought closer and he's staring deep into the creature's eyes.

The lights go off.

Dib closes his mouth and swallows, sensing movement and something else, something rubbing against him.

Feeling the creature's warm breath upon his neck, he shivers. He's touching me, Dib thinks. A three fingered hand slides down his chest, pulling up his clothing.

Wait, he? How do I know him, Dib wonders. Some kind of creature, monster...alien?

Dib closes his eyes and shivers. Alien, he decides. This alien has already made himself comfortable, legs spread across his lap.

This strange person, alien. Wait. That rings a bell...

"Irken!" Dib gasps again. The alien, he's called a irken.

"He's awake now." Says a voice.  
"Looks like it." Another replies.

"My tallests." The figure ontop of him blinks. Dib stares. Tallests? "A moment alone, please." The figure asks. A small moment of silence passes. "Thank you, my tallests."

They are gone, Dib thinks. Got to get out, he tells himself, now struggling to move his wrists from whatever's holding him down.

In one quick movement the figure on his lap pins him, one hand wrapping tight on his neck, the other squeezing hard on his side. Claws, Dib feels with a wince and a gasp for breath.

Eyes shining bright, the alien bends close to his face. "Think your leaving?" Words whisper hot against his lips. "Can't escape that easily, my little guinea pig."

Dib's face burns, feeling the creature thrust something against him.

The alien chuckles lightly, hand slowly moving down and down, dangerously low. "You won't be going anywhere."

"You can go to hell!" Dib spits.

Startled, the alien jumps back, preparing himself as if almost ready to smack. Instead, his hand lower and ball up in a fist. Sitting up and making himself taller, he clenches his teeth and hisses.

"Unwise, pig."

Sharp teeth, Dib notices, able to see him more clearly now. Antennae, green skin, weird eyes. He isn't human at all.

"Your an irken." Dib points out.

"Oh really?"

"You know me." Dib glares. "And I know you."

"Very good." The irken grins. "Didn't think you would remember. I wonder what else..." He stops, thinking to himself.

Dib licks his lips, looking him down. He waits, wondering what will happen. Where are the other two? Have they come back?

Looking up now, he sees an antennae twitch. The irken moves, hands sliding across his body and face brought towards his own. Their eyes meet each other, intensely.

Lips almost touching now, Dib immediately responds.  
"Fuck." He breathes.  
The irken smirks, rolling his hips.

He looks so familiar. He's seen him somehow, he knows him. Dib can feel it.

"Are you going to kill me?" He quietly asks.

The two antennae stiffen. Something strange appears in the irken's eyes. Maybe he won't, Dib thinks, maybe he'll let me go. Though he hopes, he highly doubts.

The irken replies, only ignoring the question. "We have only a few minutes before my tallest return."

Dib closes his eyes. He can't remember much of aliens, or irkens as a matter of fact. Dib can only assume the tallest must be his leader. So who is he then?

"Listen." The irken continues. "My tallest, they have taken your memories. If you wish to stay alive you will obay Zim."

Zim?

Dib's eyes open. That name, he's heard it before.

"Zim? You're Zim." Dib stares, curious and with caution. "I know you, don't I?"

The Irken silences him, covering one hand over his mouth. They look deeply at each other and there's a feeling between them. A moment, of understanding, knowing.

Somehow, they need each other. And some how they know each other. This alien, irken, Zim...whatever....he has no choice but to trust him.

The irken, or Zim, removes his hand and leans closer. Dib takes a breath, lowering his eyelids. In only small seconds, lips graze against his.

Soft and very gentle, Zim's movements are of tenderness and care. Hands slide across Dib's body with a strange fear, hesitant to touch as if something fragile lies beneath the irken. Slowly, one of them cups his cheek. Another affectionately strokes his side.

No claws, no longer rough, much to Dib's surprise. In his eyes, Dib notices, lies a look of loss, sadness, and a secret. He's not telling, he's hiding it. This alien, he knows something that he doesn't.

"Listen, human." There's a sharpness in Zim's voice. Even with a low whisper the alien manages to sound angry. "You want to escape, yes?"

"Yeah."

Dib licks his lips, hopeful, that those hands brushing and stroking his body will let him go. The irken, copying his movements, closes his eyes.

He's teasing me, Dib thinks as their mouth meet, almost touching in a way that feels like kissing. Why does this seem so familiar?

Zim pulls away, leaving Dib desperate and wanting to know more. On instinct, his mouth parts. His eyes open. Wow, he stares, able to see the irken more clearly now.

Then he realizes there's an attraction. Something mysterious about this alien. It's interesting, intriguing.

The movement of his body, the way his hands slide across his chest. Those eyes, Dib stares, watching him so intensely.

So sexy.

"My tallests will be back."

"Wait." Dib's panic returns, seeing the Irken rise up and leave. "Don't leave, you won't leave right? Hey!"

The lights of Zim's eyes suddenly disappear.

"Fuck." Dib curses.

He's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim walks along the halls of ship, searching for the tallest's main room. The almighty tallest's private ship, it's a privilege to be here. Only irk's finests invaders are allowed to come aboard. He should feel honored. 

But it doesn't cross his mind one bit. Instead, images of Dib come to mind and they refuse to leave his head.

Dib's body, he thinks, he lying there on that table. He's alone in that room right now and who knows what will happen to him will he's gone?

Zim feels a sudden need to protect him now. 

Zim trusts the invaders aboard this ship but not enough for them to be in a room alone with Dib, they can't touch him. The thought worries Zim and with his feelings for the human he's not sure how he would react if anything happened to him.

The tallests, he needs to have a word, for surely they would like to speak with him. Earlier they mentioned the human. Perhaps they have something in mind planned. Whatever it is, Zim hopes he can free him before it happens. 

His escape can be claimed as a death or accident, if anyone asks. And if earth isn't yet destroyed he can send him back to his home planet. But what happens then? He can't go with him. 

I might never see Dib thing again, Zim thinks.

Dib. Oh Dib. Will I miss you, he wonders. The answer should be no, of course. Emotions for a human? How foolish.

Humans, not all, but most, are disgusting. Making up that small percentage of non disgusting worms, there is Dib. He can tolerate Dib. Unlike the others who fail to achieve his level of greatness. Or, their levels.

Yes. One worthy of claiming title as his enemy. Dib thing. 

He'd be lying if he didn't admit there was an attraction, some fondness for the human. A certain...Ah, yes. Intrique.

Oh Dib thing, you do intrigue me.

Him and Dib, there's something between them. Attraction, perhaps chemistry. And possibly there is, Zim imagines, a relationship of sorts.

He felt it, so close to Dib's lips, a feeling of warmth and comfort, desire and urge. But of course there's just one problem.

He has a loyalty to the tallest and he can not betray their trust.

As he finds the room, he takes a deep breath and enters calmly, posture upright, keeping himself as tall as he can. Compared to the other great irken soldiers, he knows he can't compare to their height.

Despite being embarrassing short, it shouldn't bother him too much. For someone his size he is a fine solider, having conquered earth all by himself. The tallest are impressed and he knows he should be proud.

His gaze locks forward. The other irkens are eyeing him. They look up to me, he thinks. What would they do, or, what would any great invader do, in this situation?

"My tallests." He approaches and bows in respect. "I must ask, what has become of the planet earth?"

"Earth? Oh, earth!"  
"Yeah, I think it's gone."

"Gone?" Zim's eyes widen.

"Yep."  
"All gone." 

Zim's hands fidget nervously. This isn't good news. "And what about," Dib, he thinks. What about Dib. "What are your plans for the human?"

"Well, about that."  
"We're just gonna kill him."

"Kill him?" Zim's mouth drops. "Wouldn't you rather me..."

"Why that's a great idea!  
"Yeah, we'll have you do it for us!"

"But my tallest..." Zim bites his tounge. "Are you...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can keep an eye on him until then.   
"But fetch us some snacks first!"

Zim swallows and curls fists. "Yes my tallests." He takes a bow, and with less confidence than before, he leaves. He suspected something like this. Not to this extreme of course. But Death? Really?

Halfway down, He stops in the middle of the hall and takes a deep breath. Suddenly, he slams a fist against the wall of the ship and in a irken language, he swears.

This was not how it was supposed to go! Zim always imagined destroying the earth would be a great victory. No. Its heart crushing. Inside there lurks a feeling of unsuccessfulness, that his victory has not been achieved.

Destroying earth, he never considered it to be Dib's home. Even if he escapes, where will the human go now? And how will he break the news? Everything he loves is gone and dead.

And he never considered it would come down to this, him being the one to... "Kill." He mutters, head banging against the wall. "Kill...Kill him." Even just saying it isn't an easy thing to do. Kill Dib. How can he?

Zim sighs.

He continues down the hall with head held high and his heart fixated on the human. He feels for him and he hates himself for having his emotion get in the way of obeying his tallests. They want Dib dead, perhaps it's selfish of him that he'd rather him live.

Instead of following following their demands and fetching the tallest's their snacks, he heads straight to the room with Dib, where the human is kept prisoned.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck, fuck, fuck!!

"Zim!" He pleads, trying anything he can to move his arms and legs. "ZIM!" And waits. Despite his attempts there's no response. Except for the silence of the room and the sound of his breathing. This isn't good.

No. He needs hope. Zim will be back. Until then, struggling is useless. 

Can't waste my energy doing this, Dib scans around the room. But there's got to be something that can help. The tallest, who knows when they'll be back. 

Okay, So. There must be a door somewhere. He's lying on a table, if only he can get off and find a way... Unless they locked it? Shit, what then? 

Maybe focus on something else.

"Come on!" He encourages himself, still not giving up a fight. His hands curl into a tight fist. He tries to remember. "What happened before...come on, Membrane, think!"

Dib Membrane. Wait. Professor Membrane, Gaz. Dad, his sister. He remembers them. What about...mini moose...and Gir? Who the hell is Gir? Wait, no, focus!

Before he woke up, something happened. The tallest, Zim said they took his memories. So then, the tallest, his leaders, who are they? Probably similar to Zim only worse, Dib imagines.

He sighs. Fucking aliens.

"Human." The sound of footsteps enter the room. Zim has returned. "I have stalled my tallest a little longer, but we do not much time." 

The irken comes back into sight, peering over the table. "You keep saying that." Dib glares, feeling a claw of trail down his cheek. It tickles. "Can I trust you?" He looks away as Zim leans down. 

"Zim will help." the alien promises. Theres a strangeness to his voice, Dib thinks. Though he's probably paranoid, something about his tone suggests he's lying. "Do not doubt, Dib thing."

That nickname...

"Dib thing." Flinching to the touch of a three fingered hand run through his hair, Dib whispers. "Is that..."

Zim tenses.

"That what you call me?"

"You know nothing." Zim mumbles, slowly removing his hand. 

"You. You call me that, all the time." Dib turns his head. "Don't you?"

With a loud noise and a hard hand, the irken smacks his face. Dib, throwing his head back, winces painfully in response.

"Silence." Zim hisses at him. Dib, fighting the urge to curse him out, turns his head. His eyes narrow at the expression on the irken's face.

Anger and something else. Definitely hiding a secret.

"You know something I don't." He huffs.

"Do not speak to Zim!" The irken burns with rage. His voice, almost like fire. Is he always this pissed off, Dib wonders, gritting his teeth.

"You know me." He mumbles, daring to speak back though not brave enough to raise his voice.  
"I know you know me."

"Do I, huh?" Zim growls, tilting his head, eyes squinting.

Dib doesn't believe it. "Then what do you get out of helping some stranger?"

"Why, I," Zim begins. "Get nothing. You," he points. "On the other hand, think of it as a generous act of kindess. I could leave you here, you know. And what would happen then, do you think? What would my tallest do?"

"Thats..." Dib blinks. He wouldn't do that, would he? "That's bullshit."

A grin plays on the irken's face.  
"Do you not think I am capable, Dib thing?"

Again, there it is, he thinks. That name. Strangers dont give each other nicknames. There is something more to this.

"Oh." Dib rolls his eyes. "Don't worry. I believe you, great and powerful Zim. Please don't leave me here, I'm so at your mercy."

"Thats right," Zim breathes. "and if you think the tallest will be as kind..." He leans down, looking into Dib's eyes. "I pity you, human."

"Yeah, well." Dib looks back, feeling a hand brush against his wrist. He closes his eyes, almost shivering at the touch. "I don't need you." He whispers. Stopping his sentence there, Zim's lips meet his own.

Lips. Fuck, Zim. 

Dib kisses back, unable to fight the urge. He's so attractive. He's not human. Why is he so attractive? Maybe it's because I know him, Dib thinks. He feels it in his gut, they've done this before.

A tongue slips easily into his mouth and fuck. All he can think of is how desperate he feels, his body longing to be free, longing to touch. He moves his hips, hoping for some attention.

His request is ignored. Slowly, their mouths depart and with regret in Zim's eyes, the alien moves away.

Invader Zim, Dib stares.

All of a sudden, he remembers something.


	4. Flashback

Zim remembers perfectly well, what happened on that day and the moment that changed everything. With the tallest wiping away Dib's memories Zim hoped the human would forget it. Though Dib's memory is vague, uncertain of some events, he remembers it too.

The florpus, the fight, and the kiss.

"Its no use, Dib." From behind the human, Zim laughs. "You've lost."

Dib clenches his fists. "Think so?"

"The irken armada is already here." Give it up, earth is mine."

"Then what?" Dib turns around. Slowly, he approaches. With a frown, the irken takes a step back. "What's next, Zim? What's your big plan?"

Zim opens his mouth. He shuts it quickly as Dib takes a big step forward and grabs him by the collar.

"You think the tallest will look after you?" Dib raises an eyebrow. Zim tries to shove him away, but his grip only tightens. "You think they care for you?"

"Don't talk like that." Zim hisses. Seeing Dib glare, he smirks."They care more for me than anyone would you. Your puny human mind could never comprehend such emotions, pathetic earth worm!" 

Then something in Dib stops.   
Oh, Zim realizes. He's right. He can see it in his eyes, and Zim knows he's right.

"How would you know?" The human mutters, looking away.

Zim stares as the hands on his collars loosen. He doesn't make a attempt to run or move.

"Your just an alien." Dib continues. "Following their orders like a another one of their brainless clones. Your not programmed to," he pauses. The silence is awkward and uncomfortable and like a knife his words go straight through Zim.

"Feel." There's a broken look hidden in the human's eyes as he says it.

"Dib thing," Zim says quietly. "What do you mean?"

Making a small sound, Dib laughs. 

Zim's eyes lower to his mouth, unable to to tell if he is smiling or upset. "What, human!?" Zim tries to shove him away, but hands grab him once again, pulling him closer. "What?" He stares and finds himself whispering against Dib's lips. "Don't play tricks with me."

"I'm not." Dib whispers back. Tempted, Zim leans in for a kiss.

Zim thinks about it now and wonders if perhaps doing it was a mistake. Now that he knows the touch of Dib, the taste of his lips, he wants more. Dib thing. He needs more.

How does he feel, Zim wonders and he can't stop thinking about it. About him. But he has to stop.


End file.
